Barney's Halloween Party (1998 home video) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Halloween Party is a Barney Home Video from Season 4 of "Barney & Friends". It was released on Thursday, October 1, 1998. Plot It's Halloween! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Educational Theme: Halloween Stories: Little Monster Girl's Halloween Adventure Recap Cast Songs #The Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight #I Just Can't Wait #Gonna Have a Party #Pop! Goes the Weasel! #The Fall Song #I Like Autumn #The Apples Song #So Many Pumpkins #S-I-M-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #The Itsy Bitsy Spider #The Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #The Barney Bag #Five Little Owls #What I Want to Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise #1) #A Big Parade of Costumes #Toss It In a Window #It's C-C Cold, BRRRR! #Scary Stories #The Shadow Song #Ten Little Monsters #I Used to Be Afraid #The Popcorn Song #The Fishing Song #One, Two, You Know What to Do #Share Your Stuff #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise #2/Finale) #I Love You New Barney Songs # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Apples # So Many Pumpkins # A Big Parade of Costumes # Toss It In a Window # One, Two, You Know What to Do Writer Director Musical Director End Credit Music * It's Halloween Night Tonight (Instrumental) * Itsy Bitsy Spider (Instrumental) * It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise/Instrumental) Trivia *This video marked: **The last Barney & Friends Season 4 home video. **The first Halloween special in the Barney franchise. Release Dates North American * Thursday, October 1, 1998 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print) Re-Release Dates North American * Tuesday, August 17, 1999 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 5, 2000 (in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, "Halloween & Thanksgiving") (Blockbuster Video print/Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 4, 2001 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 17, 2002 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, August 19, 2003 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, August 31, 2004 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 13, 2005 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 12, 2006 (Lyrick Studios print/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 18, 2007 (Lyrick Studios print/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 9, 2008 (Lyrick Studios print/Lionsgate Home Entertainment print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 1, 2009 (Lyrick Studios print/Lionsgate Home Entertainment print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 21, 2010 (Lyrick Studios print/Lionsgate Home Entertainment print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, August 30, 2011 (Lyrick Studios print/Lionsgate Home Entertainment print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 11, 2012 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print/Lionsgate Home Entertainment print) * Tuesday, September 3, 2013 (Lyrick Studios print/Barney Home Video print/Lionsgate Home Entertainment print) * Tuesday, September 20, 2016 (Lyrick Studios print/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print/Barney Home Video print) * Tuesday, September 1, 2020 (Lyrick Studios print/Mattel print/9 Story Media Group print/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print/Barney Home Video print)